Just a Red Panda?
by NeonFoxfion
Summary: Ressa's a red panda, nothing wrong about that, right? But what if she learns that she's a Hollow? No, an Arrancar? Will she continue to serve under Ichigo as an ally, or under Aizen's army despite his interest in her and her race? (My fricken horrible summary lol) Will have some Filler Chapters and crappy shit :3 . slight ocxgrim


"Kon-kun, stop bothering Ichii-san!" A small red panda squeaked at the stuffed lion bear, pawing him playfully as he annoyed her friend as he talked to Rukia. Her golden eyes were as round as the full moon outside in the midnight sky, and she caught Kon's attention. Kon stomped his stuffed foot on the wooden floor, and complained to the panda, "Ressa-chan~ Ichigo has been taking neesan's attention away from me!" Ressa pat on his back, and squeaked, "I guess its his job to bond with the Shinigamis that were sent here! Everyone has to be friends, Kon-kun!"

They watched over Ichigo's lifeless body as he stayed in his Shinigami form, and Ressa began to paw his face boredly, "..." Ressa's golden eyes shrunk, and the atmosphere shook wildly, "W-What is this reiatsu?! Its incredible!" A spasm shook Ressa so hard that, she collapsed on the floor. Kon ran over to her, and pawed her non stop, "Hey! Ressa, what happened?! Oi, stay with me here!" Ressa shivered, and began to scream in a quiet voice. "H-Help! What is g-going on-ah!" White substances came out of the wooden floor as if it was magical, and it began to devour Ressa's face.

Her squeals haven't decrease nor did it increased, and before Kon knew it. The substance began to form a hollow mask that was her size. "N-No way! Ressa-chan!" Ressa spasmed once more as a hole began to form at her abdomen, and her squeals died down completely. She stopped moving, and laid on the ground as if she just died. "Ressa-chan! Don't leave me with stupid Strawberry!" Kon stayed by the red panda's side, and looked at her with a worried gaze, "At least, don't die, Ressa-chan. It'll be lonely without you..."

"Rukia! You fucking assh-" Ichigo tempted to curse at the Espada, but was sent into the air from one of his attacks, coughing up blood. It wasn't a beautiful scene to see a friend of yours stabbed in the abdomen by an enemy, and the fact that you're not powerful enough to avenge them. "Don't disappoint me, Shinigami. Is that what you call a Bankai?" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Arrancar, sneered at the pathetic Shinigami, standing over him as he was about to sent another blow at the Shinigami, "Die, Shinigami!"

Before he could do anything, a bright crimson mixed white colored cero scraped the attacker's arm. He distanced himself, and turned to the direction of the new comer, "What was that...?" Ichigo raised his head to see a woman with crimson hair bleach black highlights, her face covered by a hollow mask. She wore a proactive outfit, a white tight t-shirt and slightly worn out short shorts. A fluffy tail swayed behind her, a crimson tail striped with black fur. She clutched her black sword carrier tightly, and let out a Hollow roar. Her eyes glowed brightly, and stared at Ichigo hungrily.

She raised her zanpakuto, and leaned forward as if she was to attack. But unexpectedly, she used her weapon and stabbed her mask, ripping it off by force. Her roar could be heard from miles away of this town, and the sound of the mask cracking was also audible. Her mask broke into pieces, and it fell to the ground. She collapsed, and panted quietly with her palms flat on the ground, shocking the two fighters. "She ripped off her mask?!" Grimmjow said in disbelief, his pale blue eyes widen. It was unexpected indeed. "D-Don't hurt Ichii-san..." The woman spoke, pushing herself up onto her two feet. She was around 5'6 ft, not very tall. The remains of her Hollow mask are fangs on her left cheek.

Ichigo's eyes widen as he heard the name, and pointed to himself, "D-Did you just call me Ichii-san? Did you?" The woman planted her zanpakuto on the cement ground, and turned her gaze to the Arrancar, "My name is Ressa Knightwalker. Please leave this town unharmed, I don't wish to fight another of my kind..." Her pleading round golden eyes has done no effect on Grimmjow, and instead it brought interest into him. "You'll have to make me, woman." Ressa frowned, and sadly drew out her zanpakuto, "I-Its been a long time since I've done this..." Her gaze harden, and she snarled in a deeper voice, "But I do not plan to lose..."

She flicked her ears, and started off a running boost from the help of her fluffy tail. Strong reiatsu were released from her sonido, and she began to clash with Grimmjow, distracting him so she can prevent Ichigo from dying. They brought their battlefield to mid air, where Ressa seemed to be at an advantage by the looks of Ichigo's point of view. Ressa delivered many blows using her legs, despite her flexibility was outstanding. It was like breakdancing, but during a serious battle. She froze when he caught her legs, and kneeled her in the stomach. She gagged, but she wasn't about to give up just yet.

She leaned forward, and drew out her zanpakuto that was tied around her hips with a white ribbon. She charged a large amount of power in the blade, and slashed him across his muscular torso. He skimmed backwards, and clearly looked enraged, "Why you little-" A hand from behind rested on his broad shoulders, surprising both Grimmjow and Ressa. A blind man with tan skin stood behind the Panther, and ordered, "Aizen-sama is disappointed in you, Grimmjow. We're leaving..." Ressa raised her guard up, Is he a reinforcement? Is he trying to trick me into lowering my guard? Who is this Aizen guy he's referring to?

"Tosen..." Grimmjow grunted, and followed the man into a dark portal that smelled like home. He glanced at Ressa, and smirked, "I'll kill you next time, along with that Shinigami..." The portal began to close, and his last words were, "You just got lucky this time..." Ressa ignored his words, and flew back down to meet the injured female Shinigami, "Rukia-san!" She quickly picked her up, and met up with the Shinigami back up team. "Did we miss one?!" Renji Abarai whispered in disbelief, looking at Ressa with shocked eyes as she appeared before them. Ressa quickly spoke, defending herself as she carefully put Rukia on the roof, "N-No, its me! Ressa!"

Some of them drew out their zanpakuto, and pointed at her, "We defeated them all once, and so we can do it again!" Ressa's eyes widen in fear, and backed away slowly, "S-Sorry..." Renji stood up, pointing his Zabimaru at her, preparing to attack. Ressa whispered, her voice shaken greatly, "S-Sorry. I am sorry." Renji raised his zanpakuto up high, and lashed forward. Ressa grasped her head tightly and screamed, "I am sorry!" She whimpered in fear, and looked up to see Toshiro standing in front of her, and Ichigo stopping Renji from the back. Toshiro lowered Renji's Shikai, and murmured in a cold voice, "Stop, Abarai. Can't you tell by her reiatsu, she's Ressa. Don't lash out at everything you see before you get what's going on..."

Ressa's golden pupils began to grow back to its original size as she calmed down. She ran to Rukia's side and began to heal her with Toshiro watching from the side as if he was her guardian, "I am sorry..."


End file.
